totaldrama0101fandomcom-20200215-history
Challenges
Season 2 Challenges Alien - Campers had to search for the 2 eggs hidden by Totaldrama0101! the first egg was in the TDI sign up, the other hidden in the word b-EGG-ing- Tyler and Mr. Coconut become captains and get to choose the teams. Bank Heist - Figure out the combination, with the clues given, how many campers, what challenge number and how many times Izzy returned- Mr Coconut and Sadie win Fairy Tale - Make a fairy tale script and act it out with your team mates- Killer Grips win Rock-n-Roll - Make a music video for your charactar- Killer Grips win War - Throw Dynamites at the opposing team for points- Killer Grips Win Romance - Make a list about the other contestant you're with-Beth and Courtney lose, switch teams Animal Buddy - Make your character into an animal that best suits him/her- Killer Grips Win Western - Contestants first had to say Draw! Only 3 contestants did that. They would then choose a horse with one of them having nothing, one with individual invincibility, and one with team invincibility. The contestants tied, picking the same horse. They finally did another challenge with lassos and such- Screaming Gaffers Win Kung Foo - Both teams must build the best robot, giving each captain one part- Screaming Gaffers Win Prison - Both teams had to save one of their teammates and unlock them- Screaming Gaffers Win Beach - For the first round, you had do your best dance moves. In the second round, you would make a creation in the sand- Screaming Gaffers Win Break Challenge - Make a Total Drama World Tour Predictions Video- Mr. Coconut, Beth, and Sadie Win Superhero - Make yourself a superhero- Screaming Gaffers Win Documentary - Make a story about your character, either from the real TDI or from the camp- Sadie Wins Spy - Make an interesting escape scene followed by cutting correct wires- Gwen, Katie, and Sadie Win Medical - Get the right body parts in order to make a Frankenstein like person- Katie Wins Sports - Pm the right sport before your opponent does- Katie, Owen, Izzy, and Cody Win Space - Make a video of your character as an astronaut- Beth Wins Disaster - Make a terrible disaster and choose one of the people remaining to use that disaster on- Gwen Wins Prehistoric - Choose a dinosaur, its color, and its speed- Duncan and Beth Win Mystery - Figure out who was the backstabber between Gwen and Katie- Beth, Owen, and Duncan Win Horror - Make your dinosaur from the Prehistoric Challenge an even scarier dinosaur with a lot of discription- Beth and Owen Win Pirate/Monster - The two remaining contestants must make a video explaining why you should win. They must then include a pirate (Owen) or a monster (Beth). The eliminated contestants would then vote to decide the winner- Owen Wins Season 2 Challenge eliminations Alien - Non-elimination - Tyler and Mr. Coconut become Captains Bank Heist - Harold and Tyler Fairy Tale - Owen Rock-n-Roll - Eva War - DJ Romance - Non-elmination - Beth & Courtney switch teams Animal Buddy - Ezekiel Western - LeShawna Kung Foo - Non-elimination - Bunny goes on Screaming Gaffers and Geoff goes on Killer Grips Prison - Geoff (quit) Beach - Duncan Break Challenge - Non-elimination - Beth, Sadie, and Mr. Coconut win individual invincibility next challenge. Superhero - Courtney Documentary - Heather Spy - Mr. Coconut Medical - Sadie Sports - Bunny Space - Ezekiel (again) Disaster - Cody Prehistoric - Izzy Mystery - Katie Horror - Duncan (again) and Gwen Pirate/Monster - Beth is Runner Up and Owen is the Winner Season 3 Challenges Airport - All members of the teams must choose a captain- Beth, Geoff, and Izzy become captains of their teams Hawaii - Get all or most of your team across the volcano in some order- Team Amazon and Team Antarctica Win New York - Your team must choose a baby and a puller to cross the Statue of Liberty. The puller unscrambles directions while three other members give milk and a rattle to the baby- Team Sahara and Team Amazon Win Peru - Every team is assigned a fruit. Then randomly, each member must choose a tree from 1-10 trying to avoid the spider- Team Amazon and Team Sahara Win Yukon - Each team had to get their members across the glaciers- Team Antartica wins 1st Place and Team Sahara wins 2nd Place Egypt - Each Captain of the teams was hold hostage by an opposing team. Then the team members had to either just give the hostage to the Pharoh or stop by the Oasis and get a drink- Team Sahara Wins Amazon River - Each team had to try to get less than 60 points in total- Team Sahara Wins African Plains - Each team would get steaks. You had to pass the steaks off to another team and you would keep passing them till the challenge was over- Team Amazon and Team Sahara Win Paris, Europe - Each team would have to make a Total Drama Island Version of a popular song- Team Amazon and Team Antartica Win Season 3 Challenge eliminations Airport - Non-elimination - Beth, Geoff, and Izzy become Captains Hawaii - Mr. Coconut New York - Owen Peru - Noah Yukon - Lindsay Egypt - Gwen Amazon River - Harold and Trent African Plains - Heather Paris, Europe -